Internet-based payment service providers use payment systems (hereinafter referred to as ‘payment systems’ for the sake of brevity) that allow account holders (users) to transfer funds from accounts being maintained at their financial institutions, and perform financial transactions online with the transferred funds. For example, payment systems enable users to purchase goods and services online from the stored funds, and may also provide money market and brokerage services. However, as with other online services, there is the possibility of use of such user account for money laundering and other potentially illegal and unauthorized activity. Accordingly, it is important to implement security features that ensure that the transfer of funds to and from such accounts is legitimate, authorized, auditable and traceable.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a system and method of ensuring that a user account being maintained at a financial institution legitimately belongs to the user.